This invention relates to pulse detonation systems, and more particularly, to partial filling of a pulse detonation combustor in a pulse detonation combustor based hybrid engine.
With the recent development of pulse detonation combustors (PDCs) and engines (PDEs), various efforts have been underway to use PDC/Es in practical applications, such as combustors for aircraft engines and/or as means to generate additional thrust/propulsion in a post-turbine stage. Further, there are efforts to employ PDC/E devices into “hybrid” type engines which use a combination of both conventional gas turbine engine technology and PDC/E technology in an effort to maximize operational efficiency. It is for either of these applications that the following discussion will be directed. It is noted that the following discussion will be directed to “pulse detonation combustors” (i.e. PDCs). However, the use of this term is intended to include pulse detonation engines, and the like.
Because of the recent development of PDCs and an increased interest in finding practical applications and uses for these devices, there is an increasing interest in increasing their operational and performance efficiencies.
Additionally, it is known that the operation of PDCs creates extremely high pressure and temperature peaks both within the PDC and downstream components. Because of these high temperature and pressure peaks, during PDC operation, it is difficult to develop operational systems which can sustain tong term exposure to these repeated high temperature and pressure peaks.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved PDC and method of operating a PDC which provides improved operational efficiencies and reduces the temperature and pressure peaks associated with traditional PDC operation.